VIKA
Беларусь, Минск|Страна = Беларусь|Статус = Функционирует|Профессии = Певица, автор песен|Инструменты = Вокал, гитара, фортепиано|Жанры = Рок, поп-рок, поп, кранккор, данс-поп|Лейбл = Universal iMOTION (ранее) Velvet Music (ранее)|Премия Z-TV = 10}}VIKA, также известная как Вика Абромович ''(бел.Віка Абрамовіч) и 'Вика Май (бел. Віка Май), — белорусская певица и автор песен, дочь Кати Май. Биография Вика — дочь Кати Май и Андрея Абромовича. В детстве вместе с матерью, которая родила её в 15 лет, она ходила на все показы мод, а затем ездила на гастроли. Не удивительно, что с раннего возраста Вика мечтала об известности. У Вики очень сложные отношения со своим отчимом Константином Меладзе. Она уже довольно долгое время находится с ним в конфликте, из-за которого ушла из лейбла "Velvet Music", отказалась от использования первоначального псевдонима и переехала к отцу. На каждой пресс-конференции Вика и Константин обмениваются взаимными оскорблениями. Карьера '''Вика Май Константин Меладзе решил создать новый проект, центром которого он видел девочку-подростка. Почти сразу выбор пал на дочь Кати Май — Вику. Было принято решение, что она будет выступать под псевдонимом матери — "Май". Первым синглом стала композиция "Недетское время". Песня моментально стала хитом и принесла Вике известность. Следующая работа, получившая название "Я падаю в небо", получила ещё большее признание и принесла исполнительнице награду "Премии Z-TV". Последним хитом Вики в сотрудничестве с Меладзе стала композиция "Сокол". Вика Абромович What The Hell Из-за конфликта с продюсером Вика покинула лейбл "Velvet Music", перейдя к "iMOTION" и резко сменив музыкальный стиль и имидж, а также отказавшись от сценического псевдонима. Первым синглом в новом лейбле стала композиция "Hot", следующая работа получила название "My Happy Ending". Обе композиции взорвали всевозможные чарты и превзошли предыдущие работы Абромович. Песни вошли в дебютный альбом исполнительницы "What The Hell". Ещё два сингла с пластинки — "Girlfriend" и "What The Hell" — также стали супер-хитами и принесли Вике 4 награды "Премии Z-TV". После официального завершения эры "What The Hell" Вика ушла в тень: от неё не поступало никаких новостей о новом альбоме, она не появлялась на премиях и мероприятиях, а лейбл, работающий с ней, никак не комментировал происходящее. При этом ни творческого перерыва, ни завершения карьеры певица на объявляла. В прессе появлялись самые различные версии того, что могло случиться с Викой: одни сообщали о лечении Абромович от наркозависимости, другие называли причиной исчезновения проблемы с руководством лейбла, третьи же были уверены в нежелании Вики продолжать карьеру. Tell Me What I Want Однако неожиданно "iMOTION" объявил о скором выходе второго студийного альбома Абромович, который получил название "Tell Me What I Want". По словам руководства лейбла, во время отсутствия Вика усиленно работала над новой пластинкой, которая получилась более лиричной и осмысленной. Вскоре состоялась премьера первого сингла — композиции "Nobody's Home". Песня была невероятно тепло принята как слушателями, так и критиками. В основном отмечали сильный текст и необычную тему работы, а также заметно улучшившийся вокал исполнительницы. Сама же Вика сказала в интервью: "В этой песне очень много переплетённых мыслей и смысла. Раньше я такого никогда не делала и поэтому, честно говоря, боялась, но, как мне кажется, я смогла передать свои чувства". В итоге песня распродалась огромным тиражом и получила статус хита #1. Следующим синглом была выбрана композиция "Forgotten", которая позиционировалась как "первая официальная рок-песня" Вики. Сингл дебютировал со второй позиции в мировом хит-параде, прервав череду из чарттоперов исполнительницы. Критики положительно отозвались о работе Абромович, эксперты в области рок-музыки также остались довольны композицией. Вскоре состоялась премьера второй пластинки. В "Tell Me What I Want" вошли 13 песен: 4 в жанре рок, 5 в жанре поп и 4 — смешение нескольких жанров. Альбом дебютировал с первой строчки мирового чарта и получил признание критиков, многие из которых назвали его "взрослым". Третьим синглом в поддержку лонгплея стала композиция "Can't Remember to Forget You", записанная совместно с Шакирой. Песня возглавила мировой сингловый чарт и стала коммерчески успешной. После трёх синглов Вика объявила о завершении эры "Tell Me What I Want". Motherfucking Princess В интервью американскому изданию "New Yorker" Абромович сообщила, что она уже начала работать над третьим студийным альбомом, который будет звучать в новом для неё жанре кранккор и данс-поп. Вскоре стало извсетно, что лонгплей получил название "Motherfucking Princess". Первым синглом с предстоящей пластики стала композиция "Tik Tok", которая получила смешанные отзывы от музыкальных критиков за своё неоднозначное высказывание, но смогла хорошо показать себя в коммерческом плане, дебютировав с первого места мирового хит-парада с недельными цифровыми продажами в 244 000 единиц, что стало лучшим показателем в карьере певицы. В качестве второго сингла была презентована песня "Your Love Is My Drug", которая, как и "Tik Tok", была записана в жанре данс-поп. По словам Вики, композицию она посвятила своему молодому человеку Дмитрию Василевскому. "Your Love Is My Drug" дебютировала с верхней строчки мирового синглового чарта, но получила противоречивые отзывы от музыкальных экспертов. Третьим синглом в поддержку грядущего альбома была выбрана песня "Busy Doing Nothing". На этот раз критики благосклонно отнеслись к работе Вике. Публика также тепло приняла новинку, хотя она и получила меньшую популярность, чем два предыдущих сингла. Четвёртым синглом с грядущей пластинки стал дуэт с Беллой Блэйд — трек "Fancy". Композиция мгновенно приобрела популярность, возглавив мировой сингловый чарт и став лидером ротаций. Исполнительницы активно пиарили песню на различных площадках: "Fancy" звучала на концертах, разнообразных музыкальных фестивалях, в эфирах теле-шоу. Критики положительно отнеслись к совместной работе Блэйд и Абромович, многие даже назвали её одним из лучших дуэтов года. Премьера третьего студийного альбома "Motherfucking Princess" сопровождалась концертом, который в прямом эфире транслировался о многих странах мира. В лонгплей попало 13 композиций, написанных Викой самостоятельно. Все песни пластинки имеют танцевальное звучание и относятся к жанру данс-поп. По информации Hits Double Daily, "Motherfucking Princess" стал самым быстро распродающимся альбомом года в мире на тот момент, продав свыше 883 тысяч копий за первую неделю, что стало лучшим результатом в карьере Вики и восьмым — в истории. Альбом дебютировал на первом месте в чартах США, Канады, Австралии, стран СНГ, большинства государств Европы и Азии. Критики неоднозначно отнеслись к релизу: одни назвали работу Абромович "слишком провокационной", другие и вовсе "недоработанной", третьи же пришли в восторг. В качестве пятого сингла была презентована песня "Crazy Kids", добившаяся наибольшего успеха среди новых композиций с альбома. Трек, и без того имевший значительную популярность, стал ещё больше набирать обороты и вскоре возглавил мировой хит-парад. Следующим и последним синглом был выбран трек "We R Who We R", также приобретший успех. Sorry Not Sorry и VIKAPOP После расставания с Дмитрием Василевским Вика досрочно завершила продвижение альбома "Motherfucking Princess" и объявила о работе над новой пластинкой, лид-сингл которой, получивший название "Boys", был посвящён Василевскому. Песня с провокационном содержанием породила множество споров: многим понравилась смелость девушки, другие же и вовсе причислили её к категории трэш-музыки. Несмотря на это, сингл дебютировал с первого места мирового чарта и стал коммерчески успешным. Однако критики разгромили работу Вики и выразил серьёзные опасения по поводу качества будущего лонгплея. На пресс-конференции по завершении тура "Motherfucking Princess" Абромович сообщила, что её новый альбом получил название "Sorry Not Sorry". Вторым синглом в поддержку будущего альбома стала песня "Doing It", записанная при участии Улы Ложар, третьим — композиция «Kicks». Оба трека не получили широкого успеха и были разгромлены критиками. На фоне провала нового в карьере Вики наступил период затишья, что породило слухи об отмене эры "Sorry Not Sorry". Спустя довольно продолжительное время Вика всё же нарушила молчание, подтвердив догадки прессы. Она объявила, что "Boys", "Doing It" и "Sorry Not Sorry" являются всего лишь промо-синглами и вообще не войдут в готовящийся альбом, который будет называться "VIKAPOP". "Я хотела собрать музыку со всех концов мира и создать альбом для настоящих фанатов поп-музыки, среди которых и я сама", — сообщила Вика на одной из пресс-конференций. Вскоре стало известно, что на альбоме будут присутствовать многочисленные коллаборации с разнообразными исполнителями из разных стран. Затем состоялась премьера заглавной песни с пластинки, которая, как заявила исполнительница, описывает звучание всего альбома, — "Lucky". Трек получил исключительно положительные оценки критиков и пришёлся по вкусу слушателем. Лид-синглом же стала композиция "Out of My Head", записанная вместе с Лейлой Брайнич. Эта песня также получила хорошие отзывы экспертов и успех в чартах. Несмотря на это, Абромович неожиданно объявила об отмене релиза "VIKAPOP", тем самым свернув уже вторую эру. Менеджмент певицы объяснил это творческим кризисом Вики и поиском ею себя. don't smile at me и When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go? После длительного затишья Вика вернулась с синглом «when the party over», записанным в жанре альтернативы. Трек получил признание критиков и полюбился аудитории. Провокационный видеоклип на песню был назван одним из лучших за последнее время. Затем состоялся релиз не менее скандального трека «you should see me in a crown», после которого девушка сообщила о смене сценического псевдонима. Абромович решила выступать теперь просто как "VIKA" и перешла на лейбл "Universal". В сотрудничестве с новым менеджментом она выпустила миниальбом "don't smile at me", который представил её новый стиль. Работа получила преимущественно положительные отзывы от критиков и слушателей. В последствии в её поддержку были выпущены ещё один успешный сингл — "ocean eyes". Нащупав аудиторию в альтернативном направлении, Вика приступила к записи полноформатного альбома, который должен был стать прямым продолжением "don't smile at me". Первым синглом с предстоящей пластинки стал трек "bury a friend", получивший и признание критиков, и любовь аудитории. Ещё лучше себя показала песня «bad guy», ставшая вирусной. Именно её VIKA объявила лид-синглом своего четвёртого альбома "When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go?". Мрачная стилистика, пропитанная атмосферой ужасов и кошмаров, получила развитие и в следующих композициях, предшествующих альбому: "all the good girls goes to hell" и "everything i wanted". Оба трека вошли в топ-5 мироовго синглового чарта. Неудивительно, что и сам альбом обернулся кассовым успехов, при этом собрав лестные отзывы экспертов индустрии. Заключительным синглом в поддержку "When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go?" стал трек "xanny". Авторство песен В создании всех своих песен Вика принимала непосредственное участие, а большинство из них и вовсе написала в одиночку. Кроме того, Абромович часто выступает в качестве автора композиций для других исполнителей: * Анастасия Ковальчук — «Kill Em With Kindness» * ''Анастасия Ковальчук'''' — «Love Myself»'' * Grisha — «Ain't My Fault» * Лейла Брайнич — «Cool Girl» * ''«Fifth Harmony»'''' — «Touch»'' * ''«Fifth Harmony»'''' — «Power»'' * Анастасия Ковальчук — «Last Friday Night» * Анастасия Ковальчук — «This Is How We Do» * Анастасия Ковальчук — «Part Of Me» * Белла Блэйд — «Applause» * Белла Блэйд — «The Cure» * ''«Fifth Harmony»'''' — «He Like That»'' * Белла Блэйд — «Tension» * Ула Ложар — «Never Be The Same» * Белла Блэйд — «Super Blayd» * ''Алиса Королёва'''' ft. Grisha, Вика Абромович & Белла Блэйд — «Girls»'' * Шира Эглиз — «Juice» *''как соавтор'' Дискография Альбомы Мини-альбомы Синглы Как главный артист Промо-синглы Как приглашённый артист Награды и номинации Личная жизнь У Вики очень сложные отношения со своим отчимом Константином Меладзе и матерью Катей Май. Уже довольно долгое время она находится с ними в конфликте, из-за чего покинула лейбл "Velvet Music", отказалась от использования первоначального псевдонима и переехала к отцу. Молодым человеком Вики был младший сын Олеси Василевской Дмитрий, однако пара рассталась. Вика заявила, что причиной разрыва стали многочисленные измены с её стороны, но вскоре выяснилось, что это Дмитрий предал свою возлюбленную. Разгорелся огромный скандал, из-за которого у Абромович испортились отношения со многими представителями шоу-бизнеса. Из-за болезненного расставания исполнительница досрочно завершила продвижение альбома "Motherfucking Princess" и объявила о работе над новой пластинкой, лид-сингл которой, получивший название "Boys", был посвящён Василевскому. Во время отношений с Дмитрием на почве ревности у Вики произошёл серьёзный конфликт с Кристиной Рудневой, о котором Абромович написала провокационную песню "Backstabber". В композиции исполнительница не стеснялась в выражениях и открыто унижала Кристину, используя нецензурную лексику и всякого рода обвинения. Без ведома Вики "Backstabber" была слита в сеть, мгновенно взорвав интернет. Несмотря на большую популярность скандального трека, певица наотрез отказалась перевыпускать его в качестве сингла и оставила в открытом доступе на всех стриминговых площадках. Композиция вызвала общественный резонанс: своё мнение о конфликте между Абромович и Рудневой высказали многие знаменитости, эта тема активно освещалась в СМИ и приобрела широкий размах в социальных сетях. Не являясь даже промо-синглом, "Backstabber" вошла в топ-5 мирового хит-парада, из-за чего Вика решила включить песню в готовящийся альбом. Несмотря на неоднозначное поведение и тесные контакты с представителями своего пола, Вика заявляет, что она полностью гетеросексуальна. Категория:Музыкант